PokéCamp (pokemon X trainer Lemons)
by Ovain
Summary: You and your pokémon settle down for a nice camp. Only thing is that stuff goes down in there with the 'wet' pokemon you have. Its set in galar and your team is: Cinderace, lopunny, lucario, houndoom and 2 empty slots for other pokemon.


"Finaly... Time to rest." you thought. Lopunny was exhausted from the gym you just battled. You and your pokemon set up camp to relax. After a good curry you see that lopunny is missing... You look around but you can't find her anywhere. You tell your pokemon to wait for youat the camp until you come back.

You start to hear moaning from somewhere in the forrest. After some time you find her at the near biggining of the nearby forrest fingering her pussy. You blush. Don't know what to do. Do you disturb her or let her Finish. You decide to not interrupt her so you back up a little. As you take slow steps you step on a stick making her notice your presence. She turns to you and covers up her pussy. You walk up to her. "Hey... It's all right. We all do this stuff at some point... It's normal...". She looks up to you. You smile at her. Out of nowhere she thrusts to you and gives you a kiss like it was her last. It took you by supprise. She turned away from you and started to blush hard. You put your hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was long but it felt so short. You start to blush. Lopunny starts to smile. You grab her by her arm. She looks at you with a worried face. "Don't worry. I just want to see...". She takes her hands off her pussy. It was wet and jucy. You put your fingers on it and rub it. Lopunny becomes more and more horny every rub. You put a finger inside. It fells so warm. So hot. Lopunny starts moaning as you keep fingering her. You put another finger inside her wet pussy. She grabs your chin and pulled you toward her face for a kiss. It fells so good. She pushes you on the ground and continued to make out with you. Once she stopped she started to crawl down to your dick and started to unzip your pants and pulled out your erected cock. She has never been so horny for it. She never fucked with pleasure. Either she was raped or had to fuck to achieve a goal. But never was she so thirsty for a dick. Let alone a human one. She started to sniff it. It smells good. Then started to jerk you off. Her Furry and warm hands were so good. Like they were made for this. You never had sex with a pokemon but it felt amazing. She started to kiss your cocks tip and started preparing to eat the whole thing. She put the top of your erected dick in her mouth. It was small and tight, but warm and soft. Every round she went a little deeper. Then she took it all. The whole cock was in her mouth. She started to blow so hard you didn't know if your dick was just numb or gone. Her tounge was the thing that made this experience even better. "Lopy... I think I'm going to... To CUM!" you started to cum inside her. She pulled out and jerked it some more to get all the cum out. Her face had some cum on it, but nothing a little lick cant fix. "Hey... Since you *pant* *pant*. Since you did... That... Let me return the favor eh?". She semmed interested so she sat on your chest, legs open. You started licking her pussy. It was so wet. Her moans were so hot. You can see her trying to not cum so fast."Dont hold it. I won't be mad if you cum fast... ". A few seconds later she came. It was good. She lied down on you exhausted.. Both rest a little. "... You know.. There is one more thing we can try..." you say as your cock touches her pussy. She looks over to you and smiles. She starts to wiggle her ass to play with you and lifts herself up to puts the tip of your dick on the pussy. She started to wiggle and play around with it beffore she puts it in. When she did she took it all right away. You wanted to cum in her right now but also wanted this to last as long as possible. She bent over and put her hands on your chest making her faster... Her moans... The sounds she made... She was amazing. You never saw her beauty until she was riding you. The moon light shining on her face. You grabbed her ass and helped her take it. "*pant* *pant* I can't take it anymore... I think I'm gonna *pant*... I think Im going to cum again...". She wanted it. She needed it so she went into hyper speed and made you cum. She keeped your dick in her until all the cum was in her pussy. She took it out and lied on top of you like beffore." good thing the others aren't here... ". You start to realize" THE OTHERS! I FORGOT THE CAMP! " You both clean up as fast as possible and clear all evidence of you to having sex. You run back to the camp. Everyone is asleep. You take moment to relax. You kiss Lopunny for the last time beffore she goes to sleep with the rest of them." You better find a better excuse than 'had to go potty'". You both smile and part ways.

This was the first time you did this. And it felt so good. You started to think that maybe having sex with pokemon isn't that bad. You even thought about doing it as training for pokemon. You both learned a lot about each other that night. Little did you know the things that will come at this camp will get a whole lot hotter. Like spicy curry.


End file.
